This invention relates to combinatorial multi-use tape dispenser, particularly to one having various uses for containing small stationery items, not taking much space of a table surface.
A tape dispenser and a stationary case are common utensils in offices, placed on a table for ready use. A table surface for each employee may be often limited and not enough for placing various kinds of office utensils.
A known conventional tap dispenser 1 shown in FIG. 1 has an intermediate hollow space for placing a tape 2, which is pulled out from the dispenser 1 for use. To prevent the dispenser 1 from moving forward when pulling the tape 2 the bottom of the dispenser 1 has a hollow space 3 present for filling in something like sand 4 to make the dispenser 1 heavy so as not to be moved with the tape 2 pulled out. The bottom of the dispenser 1 is provided with two holes 5 to communicate with the hollow space 3 for filling in sand 4 therein and then sealed with a seal pads 6 to prevent sand 4 from leaking out. But this kind of manufacturing process is complicated and not convenient. In pulling out the tape 2, the dispenser 2 is often also pulled forward together if the pulling force is too large to surpass the weight of the dispenser 1, and then a hand has to be used to push the dispenser 1 immovable. In addition, the seal pads 6 are made of foam material liable to wear off for sand 4 to leak out.